The Wish A Falling Stars Sidestory
by Celyia
Summary: Extremely fluffy little story. Poorly written but happy. A scene from "Falling Stars" as seen through the eyes of Rin.


  
  
**Title:** The Wish- a _Falling Stars_ Sidestory  
**Author:** Celyia (cel@celyia.com)  
**Song:** Every Heart – 4th season ending, sung by BoA. Translation courtesy of animelyrics.com  
**Notes:** Happy Holidays! And happy new year! Think of this as a little prezzie to tide you over til I get access back. Barring any new problems, I should be posting again on Jan 9th or thereabouts. :-) This is NOT a real story. It fact, I probably shouldn't even post it since it kinda sucks, but I couldn't help myself. I'll rewrite it when I get home.   
  
Just a little side story to accompany _Falling Stars_ (so don't read this if you haven't read FS!). This would take place in Chapter 15 or thereabouts. It's VERY fluffy and a bit on the supernatural side, so don't let it offend you, okay? This story isn't necessary to read in order to enjoy FS.   
  
By the bye, never tried a songfic before. (So I'm sitting here hoping like crazy that this doesn't come off too badly) Hope you like it so let me know what you think? Thanks!   
  
-Cel   
  
**PS:** For those of you interested, I have a mailing list located at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/celyia People on the list get first dibbs on reading the newest chapters and even some stories I won't release on here.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_ If there were many tears falling down,  
Every heart would become gentle.  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
Every heart can be satisfied.  
_   
  
  
  
She watched him, her head tilting curiously to the side as the youkai's silver hair fluttered through the shadowed air, almost like muted starlight that had escaped the bonds of night in order to seek refuge in the bright, morning sun. In fact, there was some sort of intangible energy that seemed to be following the nobleman around, and had Rin known the words to describe it, she may have been tempted to call it "nervous".   
  
The idea alone was enough to cause a frown to pull at the child's plump lips, her hands working mechanically as she picked the flowers Kagome said would make the youkai magically better.   
  
Something was bothering her Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin decided, watching him out of the corner of her eye as she stacked another bundle of flowers on her beautiful doll's worn and patched fabric leg. Quietly, she moved a little bit closer to the doll, her hands, blackened from dirt, as a myriad of thoughts tumbled through her mind.   
  
"Mama!"   
  
The word burst from her lips, only to look up at a panic at the two adults. She shook her head slowly, realizing that neither had heard her outburst. Still, Rin thought with pleasure as she darted back to the doll propped up among the grass and flowers, it solved yet another problem. Yes, she'd name the doll "Mama" because it was _so_ beautiful. And _soooo_ old.   
  
Mama.   
  
It would be so nice to have a Mama again, one that would love her and one that would go everywhere with her. Smiling, she fell to her knees as she arranged the flowers prettily around Mama. A Mama and a Papa ...   
Not that she'd ever dream of calling him Papa… well, she _did_ dream of calling him Papa, but she knew that it could never go beyond just her dreams. Her brown eyes, partially closed in affection, trained themselves upon the youkai's tall, stately figure. There was so much she wanted to tell him. There was so much she wanted to say, but she already knew he'd get embarrassed. And when Sesshoumaru-sama gets embarrassed, he growls.   
  
And Rin hated to hear those growls. They reminded her much too much of those ugly wolf things.   
  
  
  
_ I was frightened by the never-ending night,  
So I prayed to the distant stars.  
_   
  
  
  
She couldn't help the sudden shudder that convulsed her body, but the little girl just shook her head and continued to pick. She knew that Sesshoumaru-sama would keep her safe, but sometimes, when she heard the wolves howl, she'd get kind of scared anyway. The wolves were even worse than those mean humans.   
  
Rin sniffed, rubbing her suddenly tearing eyes with the back of her hand. She refused to cry. Her lower lip thrust out in determination as she recommenced picking the flowers with almost a vengeance. It was hard to forget all that stuff that happened before, all that really bad stuff, but Sesshoumaru-sama protected her. He was _so_ strong that she knew in her heart that if any mean gods were to come down to take her away and feed her to the wolves, he would stop them. He was SO strong. He was everything a Papa should be, even if he wasn't really her Papa.   
  
But she could pretend he was, anyway.   
  
  
  
_ In endlessly repeating time,  
We were searching for love,  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
_   
  
  
  
The smile that usurped her young lips was soft, full of love dying to be expressed but silenced by her fears. It didn't matter how she felt. She was only a human and Jaken-sama said that Sesshoumaru would never love anyone, especially not a human. But she wanted him, so badly, to love her. She knew it would never happen, but she wanted to be his daughter more than anything.   
  
If she was a youkai, she would bet anything, Sesshoumaru would let her be his daughter. If she was like Shippou. Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama would let Shippou be his son and then end up abandoning her, leaving her here with the rest of the humans?   
  
No, that wouldn't happen. Kagome is his Mama. And Rin knew Kagome loved Shippou and that wouldn't happen.   
  
It made her a little sad inside, though. She didn't want to be a meanie, but it would have been nice if someone (_Too much to ask for Sesshoumaru-sama to love me like that_) loved her like Kagome loved Shippou. So, sometimes, when she'd see Kagome kiss Shippou on the forehead or hug him so tightly that the child youkai's face would turn red, Rin would pretend that was her.   
  
Only if she were a youkai, things would be better. Too bad she couldn't be a youkai.   
  
  
  
_ The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Someday our souls will unite,  
We will give peaceful approval.  
_   
  
  
  
Rin blinked suddenly, her eyes alert and wide as a strange feeling swept through her nourished, healthy body. _The feeling_. That weird feeling was back. She rubbed her forehead, the very center feeling full and tingly as her eyes settled on the bickering figures of Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan.   
  
_Weird._  
  
She sat there, her fingers idly pulling at the petals of a soft, purple flower as she watched Kagome-chan lower her dark head, groaning so loudly that Rin could hear it even from where she sat. She didn't understand. It wasn't the scary feeling she got right before those mean humans killed her other Mama and Papa. It wasn't the scary feeling she got right before those wolves hurt her, too. Or all those times something went wrong and she got scared and hurt.   
  
No. This was _that_ weird feeling. Her eyes, intelligent and alert, narrowed as she watched Sesshoumaru-sama carefully. It was almost that same feeling from before she got that one night, right after those mean people in the village took away the food she found in that garden and hurt her, she wished and wished and WISHED that someone would want her. That someone would … love her. And the next thing she knew, her head tingled and felt "full".   
  
Just like this.   
  
And then, Sesshoumaru-sama came. And he was hurt. And she helped him because he was hurt and angry, just like she was whenever she got hurt. And then, she suddenly knew her other Mama and Papa sent him to help her. And he did.   
  
Her head tilted to the side as she watched the two adults carefully, scratching the back of her neck with a grubby fingernail even as Kagome-chan looked towards the village, almost as if she wanted to go back. Confused, she looked to Sesshoumaru-sama, only to fall backwards on her elbows as she recognized that weird look on his face.   
  
It was that look he gave when he didn't want anyone to know he was happy. (He never wanted anyone to know when he was happy. Rin thought that was weird because no one can take it away from you when you are happy, but Sesshoumaru-sama almost seemed sometimes that he was scared someone would.) Brushing the dirt off her elbows automatically, Rin leaned forward and tried to listen, but they were too far away!   
  
Sesshoumaru-sama was happy? She shrugged away the feeling of jealousy that suddenly spiked through her, instead focusing on the look on Kagome's face for a moment.   
  
Embarrassed. Maybe a little annoyed, but she wasn't scared. A small, black eyebrow shot up as she realized that little fact. Kagome-chan wasn't scared of Sesshoumaru-sama? Nobody, not humans and not youkai, would ever get close to Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin kind of wondered if that made him sad. He was so nice (he was even more nice than he was strong, so you know he's REALLY nice) so she thought he might feel the same way she felt when the mean people said she couldn't play with the kids in the village.   
  
A hesitant smile tugged at her lips, even as she rubbed again at her tingling forehead.   
  
  
  
_ In endlessly repeating time,  
We know why we are living.  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
_   
  
  
  
He had that weird smile in his eyes, Rin noticed, the one that's there whenever he's about to play a joke. Her hand cupped over her mouth, almost as if the sudden movement would keep the giggle from erupting, but it didn't matter. Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome didn't seem to remember she was there anyway. Curious beyond all point of control, Rin crept forward.   
  
"No, indeed," Sesshoumaru-sama said, his eyes looking so happy for once that Rin wondered how Kagome didn't see it. "It is my concession towards your inferiority, of course."   
  
Her nose wrinkled as she rested her chin in her palms, trying to decipher the words that her guardian used. But whatever he meant, it certainly upset Kagome.   
  
It was hard not to giggle at the way Kagome's face turned so red, but Kagome couldn't have been really mad since she was still standing _really_ close to Sesshoumaru-sama.   
  
At least, that's what Rin kept hoping because she had noticed a lot of people didn't understand when Sesshoumaru-sama played a joke and they sometimes got scared and they would back away from him.   
  
"My inferiority…"   
  
"I applaud you," Sesshoumaru-sama said. Rin shook her head, smiling as she felt the happiness in his voice. "You are one of the few humans who have the presence of mind to realize your status."   
  
But Kagome still didn't understand that Sesshoumaru-sama was playing. Rin cringed away as the woman wiped her bloody hands off on the clean part of Sesshoumaru's white clothing. All hopes suddenly died as she watched the humor suddenly flee from Sesshoumaru-sama's golden eyes.   
  
He wasn't playing anymore.   
  
Sighing, she shook her head slowly. Lost in her thoughts, she ignored them. For a moment there, she almost started to hope that they could like each other. Kagome was so nice (and she had Shippou as a son. And Shippou was sometimes mean, but he was her friend. And she kind of liked him because she always wanted another brother after Juu died), and Kagome would love her.   
  
And Kagome was pretty and smart and Rin just knew that if Kagome could see Sesshoumaru-sama… really see Sesshoumaru-sama, that the woman would love him, too. And Kagome was so sad inside. Yes, she smiled and laughed, but a part of her was very sad, too. Something deep within Rin insisted that maybe, just maybe, if you put a sad Kagome with a sad Sesshoumaru, you would get two happy people.   
  
  
  
_ Memories of everything has settled,  
This is a warm place to be.  
The stars separate us from the future,  
We are always so brilliant,  
So shine.  
_   
  
  
  
It was a nice dream, even though it wouldn't come true.   
  
So, instead, Rin thought as she continued to pick some more flowers, she'd just enjoy right now. Today, she'd pretend that Sesshoumaru- sama was really her Papa and Kagome…   
  
She shot a look towards the doll, the twisted rag of love and patches sitting so alone amid the flowers and long, slender blades of grass. Yes, she'd pretend Kagome was her Mama. But then... what about the doll? They couldn't have the _same_ name.  
  
She closed her eyes as she searched for a memory, her forehead furrowing as she fell deeper in thought.   
  
OH! Aiko. She'd name her doll "Aiko" after her other Mama and then she wouldn't feel sad. Smiling in pleasure, she looked up towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome, calling them deep in her heart "Papa and Mama".   
  
For a moment there, Rin frowned as she wondered if Jaken-sama was right. Maybe pretending isn't good because it really DOES make you see stuff that isn't there. So she blinked.   
  
And Rin blinked again.   
  
But Sesshoumaru-sama remained there, Kagome's chin cupped in his hand as he stared down at her. The smiling look in his eyes was soft and warm; almost like that look he would sometimes give Rin when he didn't think she was looking.   
  
He _liked_ Kagome? The thought almost seemed to be too fantastic to believe, but he wouldn'[t do that if he didn't, right? Suddenly, her head started pounding, right in the middle of her forehead as she watched, realization making her twist her hands nervously. He really did like her.   
  
The smile was huge, almost like a burst of sunlight on her bright face as she watched, no longer trying to hide her stares. A new Mama? Five minutes ago, the idea didn't seem possible. But now, it was almost as if anything could happen. Anything.   
  
Just as long as Sesshoumaru's eyes kept smiling.   
  
  
  
_ In endlessly repeating time,   
We know why we are living.   
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
_  
  
  



End file.
